That Night in Misttown
by dleghost
Summary: After the Impossibles had an accident on the road, Multiman finds himself alone and in a mysterious town. Rated T for some scary moments and perhaps gore in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: The story takes place after "Aquator Strikes Back" and before "Enter the Four." The characters' names were made up by me, but the characters themselves were by Hanna-Barbera. The story was loosely based on the Silent Hill video games.

Ch1.

"This road looks nothing like the one in this map," said the short blond as he looked at the map while driving the Impossibles' tour bus.

"Is that you're way of saying that we're lost, Carson?" said the black haired guitarist looking out the window, but blocked by the thick fog.

"I don't think we should be driving through all this fog, guys. You could hardly see anything out there," said the redhead.

"Manny's right, man. I say we should find a place to stop and wait for the fog to clear out."

"We can't stop now, Fern! Big D wanted us back in Empire city by tomorrow and if we don't make it on time, he'll have our heads," said Carson.

"Good point. Why don't we turn the bus into the Impossi-jet and just fly over the fog. We'll go faster by air anyway," said Manny.

"Good idea, Manny," said Carson. As the blond was about to push the button, a deer suddenly appeared in the middle of the road.

"Carson, watch out!" shouted Fern. Carson looked up and he quickly turned the bus away from the deer, but it crashed against a tree.

The tree was the last thing that the Impossibles saw before everything went black.

Slowly opening his eyes, Manny found himself lying on the ground in a wooded area. The redhead sat up and looked around, but his friends are nowhere to be found.

"Fern! Carson!" Manny called out as he rose up to his feet. When he didn't hear a response, Manny decided to walk around hoping to find either his friends or a town that can help him. Suddenly, Manny came upon a large sign that said "Welcome to Mist-town." The redhead looked ahead and saw that there was a town close by. Manny then started walking down as the fog mysteriously cleared his path to Mist-town.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch. 2,

When Manny finally arrived in Mist-town, he realized that the sky was getting darker than usual from all the fog, which he assumed it was now nighttime. The redhead also noticed that the town seemed awfully quiet and deserted. Manny thought the place was a ghost town at first, but noticed all the buildings looked new and intact.

"Hello! Is anybody out there!" Manny shouted. "Hollering hi fis. It's like everybody just left this place where they left it, but why."

Suddenly, Manny noticed a figure standing under the lighting of the street lamp. When he went closer, the redheaded Impossible realized that it was a person with long black hair, smoking a cigarette and dressed in a trench coat, loafers and a beret. All black.

"Excuse me, sir, but can you tell what happened in this town?" asked Manny.

"Who you calling 'sir,' buster?" the stranger replied, lifting up her black shades showing her eyelids heavily painted with blue eye-shadow.

"Oh, I'm sorry, miss. I didn't recognize it with all that clothing and all," the redhead said sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"It's all right. I'm used to it. So what are you doing here, Manfred Morrison? The stranger asked bluntly.

"How did you know my full name?"

"I read the papers and magazines. The Impossibles seemed to be the next big thing. For now anyway."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Nevermind that. Why you're here?" the woman then puffed another smoke.

"My friends and I had an accident at the road close by. The next thing I know was in the woods and my friends are gone. I thought I can get help here, but the town seemed deserted. You know what happened here?"

"You're asking wrong the person, red. I just arrived here too." The woman puffed another smoke once more.

Suddenly, Manny looked down the foggy street when he heard a strange combined sound of scraping metal and animal grunts.

"Hey did you hear-," Manny turned to the stranger, but she disappeared. "that?"

The redhead then sensed something running from behind, he turned around, but saw nothing. "Shattering guitars, what the heck is going on?" Manny was then grabbed by a large, clawed hand and tossed to the store's window. As the redhead struggled to stand up, he noticed that he was surrounded by hairless hyena-like monsters walking on their hind legs and have large arms that reach to the ground.

So Manny Morrison from the singing Impossibles then transforms into Multiman of the crime fighting Impossibles.

"Rally Ho!" Multi shouted as he duplicated himself into twenty copies and charged against the savage monsters. The Multimen fought bravely, but unfortunately were torn apart by the demonic beasts as they ripped their limbs and flesh with teeth and claws. After the gruesome massacre, the monsters ran down the streets covered in the blood of their latest victims.

"Good thing they didn't get the original," said Multi under his breath as he was hiding behind the counter of the store he crashed into. Multi noticed the opened back door and for some reason he decided to go through it. Deep down he knows that it wasn't the smartest thing to do, but something was telling Multi that he had to go inside. The redhead then went through the door and closed it behind him.


	3. Chapter 3

Ch. 3

After going through the door, Multi walked down the stairs and found himself in the boiler room. The room, for some reason, was lit in a strange, green light but Multi was more concerned about where this path was leading him. The redhead started his way down the hall as he heard the water and steam going through the pipes and other metallic sounds echoing throughout the room until he noticed a something leaning against a wall at the end of the hall. When he walked closer, Multi suddenly realized that the figure was wearing a green, wet suit.

"Fluey?" Multi was about to reach his friend until he was snatched up from the ceiling. The redhead looked up and saw that it was a shadowy creature with tendrils and glowing, green eyes, holding Fluey under its arm. The creature then started crawling away across the ceiling while Multi ran after it.

"Let him go!" Multi then threw his shield at the shadowy creature, which sliced it in half and dropped Fluey to the ground. "Fluey! Are you okay?" When the redhead lifted up Fluey's head, all he saw was a skull with goggles on. Multi screamed as he threw the skeleton to the ground and panted in deep breaths. Multi took a closer look as he kneeled down and realized that the skeleton was plastic, he then took the goggles off of it, put them in his pocket and continued his way down the hall as he picked up his shield along the way.

As Multi went further down the hall, he noticed that the surroundings started to look less like a boiler room, but more like a big, meat storage with the stench of rotten meat assaulting his nostrils and even the lights changed from pink to a grayish color. When he reached a flight of stairs at the end of the hall, Multi climbed up, found another door and went through as he found himself in a butcher shop. When Multi began tiptoeing across the shop, he heard some crunching noises coming from behind him. He slowly turned around and saw one of the monsters from before wolfing down on one of the pieces of meat as it was ripping the flesh and breaking the bones with his sharp teeth. The creature suddenly stopped and looked up at Multi as it tilted its head.

"Oh, boy."

The redhead jumped out of the window, breaking through the glass, and ran out to the streets with the monster chasing after him. As he was rapidly running away from the creature, Multi noticed a tall building that had an opened window on the second floor up ahead. When Multi was close enough to the building, he duplicated himself to form a latter, grabbed the ledge of the window and climbed inside as his copies vanished. The redheaded teen was trying to catch his breath as he looked down to see the monster growling at him and then went on his way back to the butcher shop. Multi then began exploring around until he noticed an opened door. Multi walked through the door and found himself in a dimly lit, large room with an indoor pool. At the bottom of the pool, Multi noticed a shiny object which he couldn't figure out what it was because of the poor lighting.

"I might as well put them to good use," said Multi pulling out the goggles, then putting them on on and dove into the pool. When he reached the bottom, Multi grabbed the item, swam back up and climbed out of the pool. Multi looked at the thing in his hand and realized that it was a silver key. The redhead didn't understand why a key would be doing in the bottom of the pool, but he decided to keep it in his pocket just in case.

The teenage boy then noticed another door at the other side of the room. Multi went up to the door, opened it as he went inside and found himself in what appeared to be as a science lab lit with purple lights. The lab reminded Multi of Dr. Futuro's hideout, except the machines looked more complex and hadn't been used for many years. Multi suddenly noticed a pile of portfolios on the desk and went looking over the files, hoping to find some answers about the mysterious town. Instead, the redhead only found pages of old documents that date back from the 1940s. Although most of the texts were blurry, Multi managed to read some sentences on those papers.

"The Axis powers now have the upper hand due to the successful creations from one of our scientists," Multi read to himself as he skipped the blurry words. "The Axis powers are losing the war after the betrayal of the doctor and his experiments when they mysteriously left without a trace. All is lost."

A harsh screech was heard throughout the lab as Multi covered his ears and gritted his teeth, cringing from the horrible sound. The teen looked over his shoulder to see a frightening looking robot scratching its long claws against the walls. The robot's eyes were glowing purple just like the lighting of the lab, its fingers looked like they were made from scythes' blades and its body was tall and slender. The redhead duplicated himself into twenty-five Multimen and charged after the mechanical monster. The robot's chest suddenly opened itself to reveal a gun barrel and began shooting all of the duplicates until the original was left shielding himself from the bullets.

The robot jumped up to strike the teenage superhero, Multi leapt out of the way, but was punched against the wall by a metal fist. Multi saw a beaker filled with some chemical on top of a table right beside him, he quickly snatched the glass and threw it at the monster's face as it shrieked in pain. While the robot was distracted, Multi hid behind one of the machines where he found a life-size dummy hidden in the shadows, he quickly grabbed it and tossed it across the lab. When the robot saw a figure swooshing by, it fired its bullets at the dummy without noticing that Multi and his duplicates pushed the machine on top of it as it crushed the monster flat.

After making sure that the robot was destroyed, Multi looked up and gasped in shock when he got a clear glimpse at the object he had thrown. The short, round dummy looked just like Coiley now covered in bullet wounds. The redhead gulped at the eerie sight as he gazed at the cotton stuffing poking out of the holes, but then he noticed something else that was inside the Coiley ragdoll. As Multi put his hand in one of the holes, he pulled out a couple of golden rings. Like the previous items he had found, Multi kept the rings in his pockets, walked out of the lab and locked the door shut, just to be on the safe side.


	4. Chapter 4

Ch. 4

After walking out of the lab and the room with the indoor pool, Multi went back to the hallway and began walking down until he found another flight of stairs. Realizing that the stairs go up, Multi assumed that they lead to the roof so he went up the stairs and found a hatch on top of the ceiling. Multi pulled down the cord as he opened the hatch and climbed up to find himself at the top of the roof. After climbing out of the hatch, Multi looked around to see that the whole town was shrouded in thick fog, except for the tall buildings and the roofs that were barely poking out.

"I don't understand. Nothing about this place seems to add up," Multi thought as he sat down on the roof viewing the town from above. "This town, the monsters and those documents. How are they connected? Most importantly, how am I supposed to get out of here and find my friends?"

His trail of thought was suddenly interrupted when something grabbed Multi by his shoulders and lifted him off the roof. The boy looked up to see that he was being taken away by some large, flying creature. As Multi was taken further away from the house, he noticed that he was being carried to an abandoned, red warehouse.

After the creature flew through the window and dropped its captive to the floor, Multi looked around to see that the warehouse was filled with crates. Inside the crates were broken mannequin arms which each hand was missing a finger or two. A vicious eagle-like screech was heard from above as Multi looked up to see the monstrosity perching on top of the stack of crates. The creature looked like a large featherless vulture with bat wings and glowing red eyes. The bird dove down towards Multi as the boy began running from it. As the bird was about to snatch the redhead, he quickly ran into the stack of crates, the monster missed and crashed to the floor. Multi hid behind one of the crates as the bird screeched and pounded its beak against the stack that was blocking it from its prey.

Peeking from the corner of a crate, Multi noticed that the monster was too busy trying to break through the crates to notice him so he slowly crept away from the beast until he tripped on a wooden plank and fell to the floor. The bird turned its head to Multi and let out a screech as it flew after him.

Multi began running from the flying monster, but its talons grabbed him by the cape and lifted him up from the ground. The redhead tore off his cape and was freed from the monster's grasp as he landed back on the ground. Multi noticed that there was an exit close by and threw his shield at the monster's face as it was knocked down to the ground. The boy rushed towards the exit, he was about to reach the door, but was suddenly pinned against the wall by the bird's giant talon.

"Aah! Let go of me!" Multi struggled to pull himself out of the monster's grasp as it loudly screeched at his face. One of the rings that Multi collected fell from his pocket and went rolling across the floor, which caught the monster's attention as it released the teenage boy and flew after the ring. The bird caught the ring with its beak and ate it in one gulp. After seeing the bird eating the ring, Multi was struck with an idea to distract the monster.

"Hey birdy, fetch!" Multi called out as he tossed the other rings across the floor. The monster noticed the rings tossed to the floor and flew after it while Multi made a run for it and exited through the door. After closing the door behind him, Multi realized that it didn't lead him back outside. Instead, the redhead was inside a narrow hallway that led to another door. As he went up to the door, he turned the knob and realized that it was locked.

Multi remembered about the key he found in the pool, he pulled it out of his pocket, put it in the keyhole and unlocked the door as he went through it. The room Multi entered was filled with several filing cabinets and some old posters on the walls. As Multi looked around, he noticed a yellow poster and faded texts which made it seemed it was printed several decades ago. When the boy went closer to get a better look, he let out a gasp realizing that it was a poster for a concert he and his band mates performed a few days ago.

When Multi walked back from the poster he pumped into one of the filing cabinets, he turned around and saw that was labeled under "1950s." The redhead looked inside the top drawer, pulled out a portfolio that contained various photographs that looked blurry from old age.

After looking at the old pictures, Multi noticed that they were old family photos. The teenage boy then found a picture of three little boys smiling at the camera, who looked awfully familiar. Multi looked at another photo of a redheaded toddler being held by his mother, then at another picture of a blond, stout boy on a tricycle and another photo of a smiling man sitting next to a ten year old-Fluey?

The redhead gasped and almost dropped the pictures when he realized that they were family photos of him and his friends. After putting the portfolio back inside the cabinet, Multi couldn't help from feeling a sense of paranoia as he continued looking at the other filing cabinets that were labeled under several dates. Multi then found a cabinet labeled under "1960s," he skimmed through the portfolios and found one that was labeled "1966." Inside, the redhead found some articles on current events, including an article about the Impossibles's first debut on the pop charts.

As Multi was about to put the file away, he noticed another portfolio labeled "1967," which was a year from now. The redhead noticed a calendar posted on a wall, he went to get a closer look and read that the date was June 1st 1966. The calendar looked new and wasn't worn out like the other files and archives so Multi was relieved that he didn't somehow time traveled into the future, but still confused from the date on the portfolio. Overwhelmed by curiosity, he looked inside to find various clips of article titles: _British Invasion Spreading Fast, New Rivals for Famous Rock Group, New Album Stunk, It's over_.

Multi went to the other filing cabinet and saw it was labeled "1970s." Then Multi saw the other cabinets labeled under _80s, 90s_ and finally _21__st__ century_. The redhead went to the final cabinet pulled out a portfolio to find one single clip of an article that was titled; _We let them take everything_.

"What does this all mean?" The befuddled redhead responded under his breath.

Suddenly, the door burst open when one of the monsters leapt inside the room and let out a vicious roar. Multi took out his shield and rammed it against the monster's face as it jumped on him. The shield got caught between the monster's large jaws as the redhead tried to push it away. Multi then kicked the monster from underneath, flipped it over and ran towards the door. As Multi ran down the hall, he looked over his shoulder to see the monster running after him.

The teenage boy then noticed that there was an open gate ahead as he ran faster to reach the exit. Once he made it through the gate, Multi began pushing the metal door shut as the creature came closer. Multi was about to close the door until the monster's hand managed to reach out and grabbed his mask. The redhead screamed as he tried to pull himself out of the creature's grasp, he then gave the door a strong kick, which caused it to be slam shut against the monster's arm. The creature yelled in pain as it ripped the mask right off of Multi's face and backed away from the door.

The boy then fell on his back, but the frail, wooden floor suddenly broke and he ended up falling through the hole. Feeling the harsh cold coming over him, Multi slowly woke up to find himself lying on a ground of ice and snow. After getting up and looking around, Multi assumed that he was in some icy cavern. At the corner of his eye, the redhead saw figure moving around in the shadowy background. Multi then heard what he assumed to be the cracking of ice and snake hisses.

As Multi was about to turn around, he was punched in the side of his face and went smashing against a wall. The teen moaned from the pain, he looked up at his attacker and noticed that the creature looked more human than its counter parts. The monster's face was veiled in thick mist, while its body was slim, blue and appeared to be made out of ice as well. When Multi got up on his feet, the monster blew a strong gust of freezing air at him.

Distracted by the icy breath, Multi was caught by surprised when the creature's clawed hand grabbed him by the waist and lifted him over its head. Multi struggled to break free as he watched large, hungry fangs peeking out of the mist.


	5. Chapter 5

Ch. 5

The ice monster opened his fang filled mouth wide as if it was preparing to devour Multi whole, but the boy quickly kicked its face and was released from the creature's cold grip. Multi duplicated himself into ten and charged after the monster, but it scratched the Multimen with its claws as they immediately turned into ice statues, leaving the original standing on his own. Gritting his teeth, Multi took his shield and rushed towards the ice monster and rammed it against the wall. The monster screamed as it grabbed Multi by the shoulder and threw him across the cavern. The monster jumped towards the redhead with its claws held up high, Multi raised his shield as the claws were about to scratch him. Multi kicked the monster away, stood back up on his feet and shielded himself again as the creature attempted to scratch him with its freezing claws.

The redhead kept holding his shield up and walking back from the creature as it continuously swung its claws at him. Screaming out its frustration, the monster punched the shield with such force that it broke into pieces, it tried to scratch Multi, but he quickly moved back while the claws grabbed his costume and ripped the 'M' insignia right off, leaving his chest bare. The monster then punched Multi causing him to fall down, he tried to get up, but the creature kicked him across the cavern as he went against the wall. The monster towered over Multi and began beating the boy as it rapidly punched and kicked him to the ground. A thin stream of blood flowed down from the edge of Multi's mouth as he was left with bruises and his costume torn from the brutal assault, he groaned as the monster pulled him up by his hair and tossed him against the other wall.

"N-No. Not l-like this," the teen breathed heavily while enduring his wounds and watching the monster coming towards him to seal his fate. Multi then noticed he was lying next to the broken pieces of his shield and realized what he had to do to survive. The redhead glared at the monster that was charging towards him as he slowly reached for a sharp piece. As the ice creature jumped towards Multi, he let out a cry while rising up and struck the sharp piece into the monster's forehead. The monster screamed in pain as Multi duplicated himself into several copies holding their own piece of the broken shield preparing to unleash a full on attack. The Multimen charged at the monster as they knocked it down and viciously stabbed it with brute force.

After dispatching his duplicates, Multi took deep breaths as he looked down at the slain monster now covered in countless stab wounds. Multi's eyes widen and he gasped in shock when the mist suddenly disappeared and unveiled the creature's face. The monster looked just like Multi, except for its blue complexion and empty eye sockets. The teen then looked around and realized he was no longer in the cavern, but back on the streets of Mist-town.

Suddenly, Multi heard footsteps coming from behind, he turned around to see the mysterious woman from before walking up to him.

"Why am I here?" Multi glared at the woman.

"You don't get it," the woman replied.

"What does that evening mean?" Multi snapped as his hands formed into tight fists.

"You're not ready."

"W-Who are you?"

"The true question is; who was I."

Frustrated from the cryptic responses, Multi went up to the woman and grabbed her by the collar of her coat, "Nothing in this town makes sense! Nothing you said makes sense! Just tell me what's really going on!" The redhead froze when she immediately pulled her gun at him.

"Figure it out." The woman pulled the trigger and everything went black.

"Manny? Manny, can you hear me?"

Multi moaned as he heard a familiar voice calling to him. The redhead opened his eyes and saw Coiley and Fluey looking down at him with great concern.

"Wha-What? Carson? Fern? Where am I?" Manny asked, attempting to sit up.

"You're in the hospital. You were out cold for almost a day," said Carson, keeping Multi from moving to a sitting position.

"But how did you guys find me?"

"You're barely three feet away from the car wreck. You weren't that hard to find, man," Fern replied.

"I don't understand. I got lost in the woods and ended up in some strange town. And the last I remember was getting shot by this woman and-."

"Manny, what are you talking about? When our car crashed, you flew right out of the window, hit your head against a tree and got knocked out cold. You've been unconscious up until now," said Carson.

Manny paused for a minute as he rubbed his temple. "So how did we even get here?" Manny asked.

"The Impossi-mobile was trashed, but luckily Carson's guitar made it in one piece. We used it to contact Big D and he sent the ambulance to pick us up," said Fern. "You've been through a lot, man. We'll let you sleep and will be just outside in case you need anything."

After his friends left his room, Manny just laid on his bed staring up at the ceiling. The redhead didn't want to go back to sleep because he wasn't looking forward to having that nightmare again, even though he wasn't sure if it was dream at all.

The End


End file.
